The present invention relates to closure fasteners or devices and more particularly to spring arm retracted screw-type fastener door latch devices.
Various screw-type fastener devices are known and may be adequate in most cases to secure a pivotally mounted door over an opening.
However, there are applications which require a door to follow a planar motion toward and away an opening as well as pivot about a hinge point at the beginning or end of its planar motion. Planar motion in this discussion is defined as the motion of a body in which all points of the moving body remain at constant distances from a fixed plane.